bestghoulfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Margaret
Margaret St. Clair Nicknames: Maggie, Mags Age: 25 Height: 5'5" Weight: 128 lbs Hair: Shoulder-length, brown, usually in a side-ponytail. Only the right side of her head still has hair. Eyes: Green. Has no peripheral vision in her left eye. Family: A neglectful mother and three younger sisters. All still live in Diamond City. She hasn't seen any of them since becoming a ghoul, though she has sporadic contact with her sisters. Background: Born and raised in Diamond City. From a very poor family, mother worked three jobs to support them (and those jobs were not of the reputable type). Margaret worked random jobs in the city from a young age, mostly simple repair stuff, running messages to people, doing errands etc. Her favourite work was helping out at the clinic, the local doctor was very friendly, willing to teach her basic first aid, then more complex stuff as she got older. She didn't have the time/money for formal medical training (such as it is in the Commonwealth), but she got a full time job at the clinic, learning from hands-on experience. The little money she made went towards her family. Ghoulification: Unlike most, Maggie is not a pre-war ghoul. At age 23, an extreme radstorm hit Diamond City. Her family's shack was barely livable, with a partly sunk-in roof. The storm lasted hours, water pooling and eroding the rotting roof until it collapsed. She was completely drenched by the water. Her mother was away at the time and her sisters were at school. Exposure to the storm, the radiated water and a weak immune system triggered ghoulification, which was a slow and painful process. The doctor treated her and let her stay at the clinic, but once the ghoulification was over and she was mostly recovered, she was forced out of the city. All she had were the clothes on her back and some supplies her sisters were able to give her just before leaving. Whereabouts: Currently lives in a small room at The Third Rail. Works for Whitechapel Charlie as a waitress in exchange for room and board. Occasionally provides medical services if someone seeks her out or someone gets hurt or drunk at the bar. Personality: Very stubborn and independent. Worries over everything, since she was basically a full-time mom to her sisters, it's a hard habit to break. Not quick to trust, but once she trusts someone she's extremely loyal to them. Practical and frugal. Despite her rough background she's usually cheerful and outgoing, it takes a lot for her to snap at someone. Doesn't like arguing unless she thinks it's important. If she's nervous or flustered, or upset/angry/sad, she gets shy and quiet, because she's not used to being able to share personal stuff with people other than her sisters. Always interested in meeting new people and learning about how life is in the Commonwealth. Definitely a cinnamon roll. Strengths: Has first aid and medical training. Her skills/knowledge is equivalent of a pre-war nurse. Likes helping people (can be considered a weakness depending on the circumstances). Owns a .44 revolver, is a decent shot but not great. Smart and a quick learner. Usually able to stay calm in a crazy situation. Has a certain charm about her that can be disarming. Weaknesses: Has a fear of radstorms and radiation. Even though she's now immune, she's irrationally scared that further exposure will make her even "more" of a ghoul. Doesn't like swimming either, bodies of water make her nervous now, whether or not the water is actually irradiated. Doesn't have much physical strength and doesn't have any real fighting skills. Doesn't have much knowledge of the Commonwealth outside of the Diamond City/Goodneighbor area. SPECIAL Stats: * Strength: 3 * Perception: 1 * Endurance: 3 * Charisma: 7 * Intelligence: 8 * Agility: 4 * Luck: 2 Perks: * Black Widow (rank 1) * Medic (rank 3) * Gunslinger (rank 1) * Sneak (rank 1) Additional notes: Artwork by: Vectober Creator: nick-valentine-fanclub -side-blog: maggie-the-ghoul Category:Fallout 4 Category:Ghoul oc